The New Girl
by fabbowabboalbino
Summary: The new girl arrives at Hogwarts after tragedy hits her at home. Will she find her place with all the more experienced wizards, who have been at hogwarts almost their whole lives? And what will happen with her new love life? Please REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so don't be too mean! Please! Lol. I hope you like it, mucho. XD If you don't like it, that's cool, but don't yell at me or anything. It's not my fault I suck at writing! Haha. 3 buubyee!!!

Lela

­­­­­­­­­

May 14th

Faye stepped off the bus, and started walking up her long winding driveway. She was coming home from school. Her normal, muggle, public school. The wind was blowing something fierce, and Faye had her hair tied up into a tight bun underneath her beanie. The clouds were gray and dismal, and did nothing to improve her sour mood.

Faye's day had not been great so far, and it wasn't about to get any better. As her small cottage home came into view, she got a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach. She lived in her small but comfortable home with both of her parents and her cat, Shmookie. Both of her parents were muggles. And so was Faye.

Faye pulled her key out of her coat pocket. Her parents were very cautious and paranoid, so they kept the door locked all day. They always forgot to unlock the door for her, so she got a key made at the local hardware store. She put the key in the hole, but before she turned it, she realized that the door was already unlocked.

Now this wouldn't scare most people, but Faye new her parents. They would never, no matter what, ever leave the door unlocked. Especially the front door. She knew something was wrong. She knew that was why she had felt sick all day.

You see, Faye was a witch through and through.

September 1st (Present) 

Faye got out of the cab, pulling her trunk out of the back. She looked at the paper she held in her hands again, not believing everything that had happened to her. She paid the driver and put her trunk on a cart. Walking through the station was unreal, and she tried to look as normal as she could, but she new she was far from normal. Faye felt like everyone she walked past was staring at her, like they knew she was different, hiding a secret.

Fate looked at the instructions again. She was very skeptical about what she was about to do. She found platform nine, and looked to the very real brick wall.

_I can't do this._

She took her cart, pointed it at the wall, and made sure no one was looking her way. Thankfully, the station wasn't bust this early in the morning. The instructions had said to get there extra early so she could be sure to do it right, and not miss the train.

No one was in Faye's area at that moment, so she decided to get it over with. With a few deep breaths and hopeful thoughts, she started for the wall. When she discovered that she hadn't run into a wall when she should have, Faye opened her eyes. Opening her eyes just made it worse though.

In front of her was a magnificent black and red train, with what looked like an infinite amount of cars. The train was simply massive. Faye just stood there gaping at the sight before her, feeling very light-headed. She jumped as a huge weight was put on her shoulder.

"'Ello miss. What yer doin' 'ere already? 'Er you the new girl then?"

Before Faye was a huge man. She had to put her head completely back to be able to see the full of him.

"Um… yes, sir. I'm Faye. The new girl."

He smiled a warm smile at her, and she wasn't so scared anymore. He grabbed her by the arm and whisked her away to the front of the train.

"I'm Hagrid. 'Roundskeeper o' Hogwarts School o' Witchcraft n' Wizardry. 'M half giant, if yer wond'rin," Hagrid explained to her as she practically ran to the front of the train, just to keep up with his ginormous steps, "Don' have much time 'ere. Find yerself a compartm'nt then. I'll see yer back at the school."

With that he was off, running in the other direction. Faye shook her head, already confused by this whole situation. She pulled her trunk up into the train, noticing that there was no one there.

Faye opened the first sliding door she saw and slipped in, pulling her trunk in behind her. She put her trunk onto the bench across from the one she decided to sit on. She looked at her watch. 6:30. Faye had never gotten up so early, except to catch a plane once. She figured she had plenty of time before anyone else got on. She decided to think.

Faye sat down on the cream colored couch-like bench in the compartment, and pushed her face up against the glass, looking out at the gray cement walls surrounding the Hogwarts Express. She closed her eyes, and went back to that day.

Faye pushed the door open, knowing something was wrong. She couldn't understand why she went inside instead of just calling the police and getting them to check. Something inside of her needed to know what had happened. She didn't want someone to tell her, she wanted to see for herself.

_Faye stepped into the small kitchen, seeing nothing out of place. She called out to her parents, getting nothing in return. She walked through the door from the kitchen into the living room, and saw that the picture of her was in the wrong place. She was very worried now._

_Faye turned to the stairs, and cautiously made her way up. Her parents' room was the first room she came to in the hall, but everything looked normal. She went back out to the hallway, and saw that her bedroom door was open. She always closed it when she wasn't home._

_Her heart beating out of her chest, Faye silently crept towards he bedroom. She pushed the door open enough to see in, and it creaked quietly as she did so. She heard movement in her room, and then a loud pop. She pushed the door open, and screamed at what she saw. _

_There on her floor were her parents, eyes open wide. They were dead. Dead. Faye turned her head to look at her window, but it was shut. Whoever did this, she realized, were not human._

_Faye dropped to her knees, and than jumped as she felt something touch her leg. She looked down at the floor and saw Shmookie. He was alive! She scooped him up, looked one last time at her parents, and ran out of the room. _

_Faye knew she wouldn't be able to explain this to the police. She had to get out of here. She went into her parents' room and opened her mother's safe box. In it, she found the letter from almost 6 years ago. _

_She had her cat, her letter, and her way out of this whole mess. Little did she know, she was far from getting out of it._

Faye jumped as she heard the sliding door to her compartment opening. An amazingly beautiful girl stepped in to her compartment. She had wavy auburn hair down to her waist and sparkling blue eyes. She looked amazing even in her school robes.

"Hi. I'm Rose. Can I sit in here with you?" Faye was so shocked by this girl, she forgot to say something. "Helloooo?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. You caught me off guard." Faye did her best to be friendly, but she wasn't really in the mood.

She got up and moved her trunk, taking Shmookie out in the process, underneath the bench so the girl named Rose could sit down. She plopped down on the seat, but even that looked graceful and beautiful.

"I'm Rose Weasley. What's your name? I've never seen you before. Are you a transfer student? Where are you from?"

Faye was overwhelmed by the interrogation, but she tried to answer the best she could.

"Um, My name is Faye Worthington. I'm from Wales, and I guess you could say I'm a transfer student."

Rose was satisfied with Faye's answer, and decided she wanted to talk to Faye.

Faye listened slightly, but her mind was mostly on what had happened almost four months ago. She knew her life would change, she just didn't know how much.

A/N: Okay! Did you like it?? I hope you did! Review my loverly story. Hehe. Please. I worked hard on this, even if you can't tell. Peace out g-scout!!!

Lela


	2. AN

A/N: Hey guys!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated these stories yet, but my computer has been having some issues. Until I can get it fixed, I don't know when I'll be able to write a new chapter. I have my chapters written on paper but I still need to transfer them to the computer, obviously. Also, my kitty cat may be dying, so that's stealing most of my attention XP Hopefully kitkat is all okay, but ya never know…

School doesn't start up until Sep. 4th so I probably will be able to get one up before then. During school, I dunno how fast I can go. Last year I sucked in school so this year I may actually try. Haha. Okay! Mwah Love ya guys!!!

Jordan


End file.
